1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to knives for a grid-type shaver and to a support on which said knives are mounted, the function of the support being to maintain the knives in parallel spaced relation and aligned in the longitudinal direction of said support.
The invention is also directed to a method for sharpening shaver knives and to a method for mounting the knives on the shaver support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electric shavers of known types, the knives mounted on the support are covered by a stationary grid provided with a large number of small apertures. The cutting edges of the knives are designed to move over the apertures on the underface of the grid, the knives being all driven at the same time in a reciprocating movement of translation of the support under the action of an electric motor.
In the known forms of construction, the shaver knives are assembled on a support by crimping or overmolding when said support is of plastic material.
The knives mounted on the support are sharpened on a cylindrical grinder. This operation, however, leaves burrs on the cutting edges of the knives.
The cutting edges are then subjected to a fine-grinding operation by means of a complex and costly installation in order to remove the burrs mentioned above.